goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry (2019 film)
Tom and Jerry is an upcoming 2019 American 3D live action/CGI animated buddy comedy adventure film produced by Warner Animation Group, Hanna Barbera Productions, Village Roadshow Pictures, directed by Nick Bruno and Troy Quane, it is based on the long running slapstick animated short series Tom and Jerry. The film will feature live action roles played by Ewan McGregor, Dwayne Johnson, and Elizabeth Debicki with voice roles by Kenan Thompson, Will Arnett, William Shatner, Steve Harvey, and Bill Hader. This is the second theatrical film based on Tom and Jerry after the 1992 film Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''which was released by then-owned Disney studio Miramax Films. It will feature Tom and Jerry speaking more other than making sounds making this the second time that they will speak after the 1992 film. The film is scheduled to be released on November 29, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. '''Cast' Live-Action Actors * Ewan McGregor as George Rickland, a nice young man who is sympathetic towards animals and pets especially Tom and Jerry after finding them alone in the alley chasing each other. He also found the tough, strong, and passionate dog Spike and his son Tyke in an alley too with Tom and Jerry. * Elizabeth Debicki as Joan Rickland, a mean young woman who is mean towards animals and wants them exterminated by any means while vowing to get rid of and kill Tom, Jerry, Spike, and Tyke. * Dwayne Johnson as TBA * John Cleese as TBA Voice Actors * Don Brown as Tom Cat * Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse * William Shatner as Spike, the bodyguard dog of Mr. Rickland and the father of the little pup Tyke. * Frank Welker as Tyke, a pup who is the son of Spike. As a result of his young age he can only bark and his father tries all he can to make him feel good. Welker also does the various animal sounds in the film as well. Frank Welker is also the only Tom and Jerry voice actor who previously played a character to star in this film. * Steve Harvey as Butch, one of Tom's former friends since childhood while he was in the pet store as a kitten who later turns against the cat after finding out the new lifestyle he lives in since Mr. Rickland is his owner. * Bill Hader as Cousin George, Tom's cousin who is afraid of mice and frequently almost dies and cries just from the presence of Jerry. * Ludacris as TBA * Charlie Day as Smokey Rat, a rat who is a loan shark to Jerry after he owes him some cheese since he lost a bet, he also wants Jerry dead too since he accidentally got his cousin Reese exterminated by Mazer the Eraser. * SZA as TBA * TBA as Rayne Production It was announced on September 6, 2017 that a Tom and Jerry film was in development and in production by Warner Animation Group. Warner Animation Group announced that the film will be a hybrid film combining live-action with animation. Metro Goldwyn Mayer, who originally distributed the animated shorts of Tom and Jerry, opted not to produce or be involved with the production of the film, letting Warner Bros. have control on the film. New characters were also announced to be in the film which Warner Bros. hasn't announced their names nor designs so far. Will Arnett and Kenan Thompson were first cast as Tom and Jerry respectively. Sequel A sequel is currently in production and was originally scheduled for a 2020 release until production cut backs caused the film to be moved to 2022 with ''The Non-Business Themes Sequel'' taking its original 2020 release date. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:2019 films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:Digital 3D Category:RealD 3D